


Still a better love story

by Ellie_Green, Sasta



Series: драбблы [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shorts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: У Тони есть принципы
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783006
Kudos: 6





	Still a better love story

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still a better love story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269645) by [Topoftheslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide). 



– Что. Ты. Делаешь?

Тони выглядел ошеломленным. Он частенько устраивал шоу "я в шоке от того, что делает Стив", но в этот раз все выглядело по-настоящему.

Стив быстро оглядел себя. Он лежал на кровати с книгой. После душа. В пижамных штанах, без рубашки. Вряд ли проблема в этом. Может, он случайно надел штаны Тони? Нет, свои. Не может же это быть снова возмущением любителя электронных книг при виде книги бумажной? Но Тони, кажется, отчаялся спорить с ним по этому поводу еще пару месяцев назад.

Так в чём же дело? Не похоже, что они куда-то собирались, потому что сам Тони только что вышел из душа с мокрыми волосами и в одних боксерах с Доктором Кто, а реактор в его груди мягко светился точно таким же оттенком, что и Тардис на его трусах.

Тони подошёл к кровати, уселся на Стива, выхватил из его рук книгу («Сумерки», которые Клинт заставил его прочитать) и отбросил в другой конец комнаты.

– И чтоб я больше не видел, что ты снова тащишь эту гадость в нашу кровать. Это даже не кинково. Просто противно.


End file.
